Young Potter, and Little Ginny
by gexbird3398
Summary: takes place the summer before the 7th book, a little AU. Harry comes to the burrow, and Ginny gives him a piece of her mind. HG
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: nope, not mine.

Over the years, Harry potter had become a usual fixture at Weasley events. Of course this used to send little Ginny Weasley out of her mind with joy, just the chance to be near him, to look at him, to sit at the same table with him, it was all an honor in her eyes. But times had changed, and well lets just say little Ginny Weasley wasn't going to be satisfied with just sitting at the same table as him. Not with her new found need to rip his head off.

You see Ginny had had, well, kind of a thing, for Mr. Potter, a little while back. But then, predictably, young Mr. Potter did a "_noble"_thing and now little Ginny's hopes were more or less shot to hell. She had been dreading his arrival since she had become aware of it, and she could not understand why her family thought it was such a good idea.

"Well, he's not coming for you is he. He's my friend, and he is coming. No one said anything about you two having to say anything to each other." was the response to her complaints from her brother, Ron.

"Ginny, please, I know that you're hurting, but he is hurting too. He feels the same way about you, but … you know his position, there is nothing anyone can do until the war is over." was her best friend Hermione's opinion.

"Well honey, I know that he hurt you, but he is practically family, it just wouldn't be the same without him." Her mother had told her, while washing the dishes after dinner one night.

"Well I wonder if it would be the same without me. Cause if he comes then I'm not coming, mother. I can't do it."

"Ginerva weasley, you will come to dinner, and you will like it. He'll come to his senses eventually, and you'll be glad you were there to take him back, when he finally does."

Ginny however did not have so much hope. She didn't come down when young Mr. Potter arrived. She didn't come down when Hermione called to her. In fact, she didn't come out of her room at all, until it was time for dinner, and she probably wouldn't have come out for that either, if it hadn't been for her brothers, marching up the stairs, throwing her over Bill's shoulder, and carrying her down, with her kicking and screaming all the way.

And as fate would have it, she was plopped down right across the table from young Mr. Potter. One look at him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to rip his head off, or start sobbing uncontrollably. So instead she settled for looking at her plate. It was filled with a delicious feast, but that was not the reason little Ginny, started stuffing her face. No, she wanted to finish dinner as soon as possible, and get out of there. But no matter how fast she stuffed her face, little Ginny weasley could not escape the next turn in conversation.

"So, Potter, how's your love life?" One brave Fred Weasley inquired.

The only sound after that was the distinct one of two faces rapidly turning the most embarrassing shade of red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: aw. i love fred. i wish he hadn't gone and died. i was complaining about not knowing what to write about, when i just started typing and this came out. anyway, this is my first story, with like a plot and stuff, so i hope u like it. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Potter, how's your love life?" One brave Fred Weasley inquired.

The only sound after that was the distinct one of two faces rapidly turning the most embarrassing shade of red.

"Its, uh…, it's complicated right now." Young, Mr. Potter stuttered into his dinner plate.

"Yeah…" replied Fred, "I bet. "added George with a grin, in that creepy way they had, making two statements sound as if it was one sentence. Only after that did little Ginny chance a look at Mr. potter, only to find him looking back at her with a look of longing. It was then that little Ginny decided that ripping his head off was what she really wanted. What right did he have to look at her like that? It was, after all, his fault. She returned his stare with a sneer that would make even Malfoy envious. Suddenly she was filled with anger. Anger at her brothers for being dolts, and at her mother for not being more understanding. Anger and Hermione for caring more about Harry than her. But mostly she was Angry at Harry, for the way he looked at her, for the way she felt about him, and for the way he wouldn't let them be together.

"May I be excused?" she said staring straight at young Potter.

"I'm not feeling well." She said as a sarcastic after thought. She didn't wait for her mother's approval; she just marched out the door, and up to her room, where she intended to spend the rest of her evening. Unfortunately for her, Hermione had other plans. Ginny only got a few seconds of peace before Hermione arrived.

"Ginny? Ginny, I know you're in there. Open up, I just want to talk." Ginny heard the rapping on the door, but she didn't move from her spot on the bed, where she had flopped down as soon as she reached her room. She could guess what Hermione wanted to talk about. She also knew that it was the one thing she didn't.

After about 45 seconds of knocking, Hermione realized that the door wasn't locked. She barged in as soon as she noticed she was able, much to Little Ginny's displeasure.

"Ginny that was awfully rude. You should apologize." Hermione plopped down on the bed beside what she thought was a weeping Ginny. Ginny was really shaking with anger. An understandable mistake on good old Hermione's part.

"Oh, oh, it was awfully rude of me, was it? It was awfully rude of me, but Fred was a perfect gentleman when he asked Harry that obviously embarrassing question." Ginny snorted. She honestly could not believe why no one understood.

"It was awfully rude of me, but it was perfectly ok for Ron to invite Harry to dinner, even when I asked him not to, nicely even. It was perfectly decent for you and MY OWN MOTHER to insist that I would be ok and that Harry was more important than my happiness." Little Ginny was full on screaming now, and good old Hermione looked more than a little frightened at her outburst.

"I haven't done anything but love him and try to protect him and do what's best for him, and then he chucks me, at Dumbledore's funeral no less, and yet I still end up being rude, and he is still the nicest boy known to man." And with that little Ginny threw her little head onto her pillow with out another word. This time there was no mistaking why she was shaking.

Hermione on the other hand was frozen in place. Ginny had never yelled at her like that before, nor had she talked about what had happened at Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione, being the good old friend that she was, wanted to stay and console her friend, but given the way that Little Ginny had just yelled at her, Hermione did not think that that was what Ginny wanted. That's why she gingerly lifted herself of the bed, as to not disturb the distraught redhead beside her, and walked over to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard a muffled comment coming from ginny.

"If its me against all of you, I'd say I'm the nicest person in this house." Ginny remarked stubbornly. It was then that Hermione realized that she didn't have any argument for little Ginny on that one. So instead of replying to Ginny's remark, she just opened the door. And walked straight into Young Mr. Potter himself, who looked about as speechless as she felt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey again. sorry about the long delay. I've been so busy with school and stuff, but now im on break so hopefully I'll be able to write more.crosses fingers thanks to everybody who reviewed I really appreciate your comments, and hearing what u have to say. so anyway, i hope u like the new chapter. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite popular belief, Young Mr. Potter was not an idiot. He knew that he had been less than the perfect Gentleman to Little Ginny, but he had hoped that he hadn't come off as down right mean. It appeared that he was wrong.

He hadn't wanted to be mean; in fact all he wanted was to be as nice as possible to Little Ginny. But a certain he-who-must-not-be-named had once again gotten in the way. What can I say, after sixteen years, it had become a bit of a habit. But even though you-know-who wouldn't let them be together, that doesn't mean that Harry had forgotten how wonderful it had been to be down by the lake with Little Ginny. Or in the Great hall with Ginny. Or how all around wonderful it was to just be with Ginny. Especially now that it seemed she would never want to be in his presence again.

He knew that the he was reason for Little Ginny being absent the first part of the evening. He had felt completely responsible for Ginny unwillingness to participate with the family, and it had certainly not helped his conscience when Little Ginny ran upstairs, seething from her brothers' comments.

"Well that was rude." was all anyone had time to say before the screaming started. With every person that Ginny mentioned, all heads seemed to swivel in that person's general direction. But all eyes were trained on Potter when the screaming ended. He knew what they were thinking, and he would be lying if he said he weren't thinking it to. "How could he be so cruel?" not even Young Mr. Potter himself had the answer to that. He knew why he had needed to end things with Little Ginny. He knew that he had to try to protect her, but he could not for the life of him understand how he could gather up enough strength to hurt someone that he supposedly cared so much about. He had not thought that there was that much strength in the world.

He sprung out of his seat when he heard that Little Ginny's screaming fit was over. He raced up the stairs, not sure what he was going to do when he got to Ginny. He was unsure whether to take Ginny in his arms and beg for her to take him back, or if he was going to list the reasons why they could not be together one more time. True, Young Mr. Potter was not an idiot, but that was not to say the he had it all figured out. All he knew was that he had to see Ginny, had to…just be with Ginny. He knew they couldn't be together but, at least they could talk. They could try to figure out what to do, since they would have to be in each others presence. Yes, they should talk about this, Young Mr. Potter concludes as he takes the stairs. Talk about what they were feeling, about how they should cope. And they should definitely talk about how he was in love with her. Wait. What? Talk about how he was WHAT?

This revelation came as a shock to Young Mr. Potter, after all, didn't I just say that he didn't have it all figured out? It was because of this sudden epiphany that Young Mr. Potter came to an also sudden holt right in front of Little Ginny's door. It was because of this epiphany that Good Old Hermione opened the door and came face to face with a stunned and speechless Mr. Potter.

"Dear Merlin, Harry, do you really think its best for you to be here right now?"

Harry wasn't sure of anything at the moment. He wasn't sure of where he was much less sure of where he should be. All he knew for sure was that, apparently, he loved Little Ginny. Oh, and he knew one other thing too. He knew that she should know that he loved her as well. It was then that his senses came back to him, and he remembered where he was, and what Good Old Hermione had just asked him.

"Yes Hermione, I do." Young Mr. Potter said in somewhat of a determined trance. "Also Hermione if you could leave us alone for a minute, there is something I want to tell Ginny." And with that Young Mr. Potter went into the room with the weeping Little Ginny, leaving good Old Hermione to stare after in wonder. After a Shrug and an Eye Roll, Good Old Hermione did exactly what Harry had asked, hoping that for once in his life, please, let him know what he was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, so i think the story is only going to have maybe one or two chapters left, so i can keep it short and sweet. just like this chapter. im srry about the length, by the way, but i didn't really know what else to add to this chapter. anyway i hoped u like it. please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Little Ginny was sitting there, crying her eyes out, when Young Mr. Potter and come into the room. He closed the door with purpose that immediately disintegrated as soon as he looked upon Little Ginny. His confidence slowly oozed away with each step he took towards her.

"Ginny I …" Young Mr. Potter started without conviction

"Ruined my life, and made me act like a fool in front of my family and friends?" Little Ginny finished for him, deciding that since he had probably heard her little rant, that she really didn't have anything to hide. She could let loose her dramatic side.

"Ginny, I know that what I did was awful, but I never thought I hurt you so much, and I certainly never meant to." Ginny couldn't believe this! How could he say something like that to her? What did it matter that he hadn't meant to hurt Little Ginny. She was hurt, and now everyone knew it. Was she supposed to be comforted by that fact that he hadn't meant it? Well she wasn't, that was for sure.

"Harry, it was very chivalrous for you to come up here to apologize, but there is nothing you can do to calm me down. I don't need to hear about how very sorry you are. I need to hear that you love me, and that you'll never leave. But you don't and you will, so, honestly, there is nothing that you can do for me." Ginny concluded with a tormented expression on her face. Little did she know, and at least one of her assumptions was wrong. So very wrong.

"What … Ginny, what makes you think that I don't love you?" Harry ask, confused. At this point Ginny was certain that Young Mr. Potter had come up to her room, just to torture her. She was unaware that he was certain that he had come up here just to have her torture him. He was astounded as to how she could not know that he loved her, especially now, since it was so painfully obvious to him.

"Is that a serious question? Have you just not been paying attention to anything I've been saying? To anything anyone has been saying? Harry, you're leaving. Your going off to who knows where, doing who knows what, most likely trying to get yourself killed, but worst off you're leaving me here. To worry about you, even though I have no official reason to worry about you, because on top of everything else, you've chucked me. The real question is what would ever make me think that you even remotely liked me." Little Ginny had stopped crying now. She had long ago realized that crying did not at all suit her. Now she was looking at Young Mr. Potter, with resigned calmness in her voice. When Harry got that adorable dopey, confused look on his face, Little Ginny interrupted him before he had a chance to say anything

"Oh please for the love of everything that is holy in the world, do not start with your "it's for your own good" speech again. I know full well that you have to save the world, and that you don't want me getting in the way and if I hear you explain it one more time, there is a very large possibility that I might hurl. Not to mention that I think that your reasons are completely full of-" and suddenly Harry's hand was covering her mouth preventing her from continuing.

"Ginny. You've done your ranting. Now that you've stated all of my flaws, will you please let me try to redeem myself?" Little Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded her head, taking Young Mr. Potters palm with her, as it was still attached to her mouth.

"Ginny, I realize that I've told you this before, but you obviously didn't understand, so I'm going to have to do it again, maybe a little more in depth this time. I can't tell you what I'm going to be doing because I promised not to. I can't tell you where I'm going because I don't know. I didn't want to end things with you, and I don't think that you would be in the way. I don't want you to come with me is because the worst thing I can possibly imagine is you getting hurt or captured or… worse. Plus I'm pretty sure your mother would never speak to me again, if I took more than one of her children away from her at such a time." Harry removed his hand from her mouth at this point, and instead put it upon her cheek. It was very sweet, though admittedly little cheesy. .

"Ginny, you see, your right. I am trying to protect you, not because I think you'll be in the way, or because I don't like you. I want to protect you because if anything happened … if you got hurt…"

Young Mr. Potter took Little Ginny's hand, and held it in between his own. He knew that it was now or never, and he preferred now. There was much more chance of a happy ever after that way.

"Ginny I want to protect you because I love you. I love you quite a lot, and I can't imagine a world that you aren't in. I didn't do any of those things you mentioned before because I don't like you. Quite the opposite really, and I sincerely hope that you love me too, and I think that it would really help my nerves if you said something back, or maybe if you just stopped looking at me like that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. its not very good, i might redo it then repost it, but for now this is it, cause i noticed that i hadn't updated in month and felt really bad. anyway, i hope everyone had a good holiday, and i hope you still like me after such a long break in between chapters. please review, because i really enjoy reading what you have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Mr. Potter finished his nervous rambling in hopes that Ginny would reply, hopefully with a profession of love to match his own. He got no such thing. Instead he was met with and seemingly unending silence. Little Ginny just stared with a shocked expression on her face.

When young Mr. Potter could take it no longer, he decided that maybe she needed some encouragement. He was never very good at understanding women.

"Ginny, darling, Are you ok? Do you have something that you want to say?

It was then that the fire in Little Ginny's eyes suddenly returned, unfortunately it was a little harsher than usual. She bolted up, and threw Mr. Potters hands off of her. She glared at him with such passion that she could have set fire to stone. Naturally Mr. Potter was quite confused.

"That is the absolute meanest thing anyone has ever said." little Ginny whispered, pure venom pouring out of her words. He words were so sharp and terrifying that young. Mr. Potter, through his confusion, rather hoped that she would go back to screaming at him. No such luck.

"Forget Voldemort, you are the most spiteful creature the world has ever known. How could you say such things to me? What have I done? What could possibly have possessed you to tease me so?" the tears had started up again. But there was no sobbing. Only the silent tears of the heartbreak that comes from finding out you aren't in love with who you thought. Young Mr. Potter on the other hand felt like laughing. No, not because he was being spiteful or because he was doing any of the things that little Ginny had accused him of. He felt like laughing because he finally understood. He knew where he stood, and despite his lack of knowledge on the witch front, he knew he could fix this. He was so happy in fact that a little bit of a smile escaped onto his face.

As soon as Little Ginny saw the Slip Up Smirk, she lost it. Convinced that he was laughing at his cruel joke, at _her_, she lunged at him. She shoved him, and smacked him, hurt every part of him that she could reach. She backed him up all the way to the wall, at which point he finally grabbed her hands and held them out to her sides. She struggled a little, but mostly she just glared at him. Harry could kiss her for her stubbornness. He loved that about her, he loved everything about her, and this time when he told her he would make sure that she understood.

"Ginny. Listen to me. Please. I'm not kidding. I'm not lying, and I'm not trying to be mean. When I said that I loved you just a second ago, I meant it with all of my heart. I wasn't saying it to be spiteful. I wasn't saying it to be wicked or to hurt you, Merlin, I would never want to hurt you. The only thing that I meant by telling you that I loved you, was that I love you, and that when I get back I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that is if I still have the rest of my life-" it was then that Ginny put _her_ hand over _his_ mouth.

"Don't say that." She whispered to him, but it was completely different from the last time she whispered, but then again maybe it wasn't that different at all. It still had the same passion. But this time it seemed to be out of love. It seems that while he was talking, she had come around. Maybe it was his words, maybe it was the look of complete and pure honesty, and maybe it was the absolute need to believe him she felt in her entire body, maybe it was all three, but all that mattered was that she believed him.

"Don't say that because you are going to come back. You're going to come back to me, to us. And we are going to grow very old together, and have a nice Weasley sized family, and then retire to the country. You are going to do this because I am not giving you a choice. Ok?" and with that she kissed him. Through the kiss he replied.

Young mr. potter must have finally said the right thing too, because a few minutes later, when the pair eventually returned to the dinner table. They had matching smiles on their overjoyed faces and were holding hands, seeming as though they would never part.

"About time" those Weasley twins not so quietly whispered to each other. It was the smartest thing they said all night

--

i am so sorry about the wait. i know its been forever, its just that i'm so lazy. anyway, this story is basically over, i am still debating about doing an epilogue, so that may or may not happen.If there is anything i forgot to tie up then please leave a comment and ill fix it. i really appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and i hope you all liked it, especially those of you who reviewed with every chapter. so thanks and look out for the might be happening last chapter.


End file.
